


Hide and seek

by YashamariMizu



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YashamariMizu/pseuds/YashamariMizu
Summary: Mit den Sakamaki-Brüdern stimmt etwas nicht. Da ist sich Rin Kuronara vollkommen sicher. Schließlich besucht sie ja die selbe Abendschule wie die mysteriösen Brüder und weiß, dass diese ein Geheimnis waren. Doch was verbergen die Sakamaki-Brüder? Wer sind sie wirklich? Rin möchte unbedingt herausfinden, was es mit ihnen tatsächlich auf sich hat. Dafür ist sie zu vielem bereit. Doch es gibt Wünsche, die sollte man besser tief in seinem Verstand  vergraben... [Reiji X OC]





	1. Prolog

Sie sind anders. Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, erkennt das sofort. Auch ich habe es bemerkt, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Die Sakamaki-Brüder.

An meinem ersten Tag auf der Abendschule beschäftigen sie meine Gedanken. Ich besuche dieselbe Klasse wie Ayato und Kanato Sakamaki. Mit Laito, Subaru, Reiji und Shu habe ich zwar keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht, doch auch sie sehe ich regelmäßig in den Gängen der Schule oder draußen auf dem Hof. Man bemerkt es immer, wenn sie in der Nähe sind. Es ist, als würden sie eine ungezügelte Präsenz ausstrahlen, welche dafür sorgt, dass man sie umgehend wahrnimmt, sobald sie einen Raum betreten. Es ist etwas Seltsames an ihnen, was mich gleichzeitig verwundert und neugierig macht. Und damit meine ich nicht den Umstand, dass eigentlich jedes Mädchen an der Abendschule auf einen der Sakamaki-Brüder steht. Ja, gut, zugegeben. Die Jungs sehen alle unglaublich attraktiv aus. Und vermutlich würde jedes zweite Mädchen ohnehin schon bei ihrer ungewöhnlich blassen – geradezu farblosen – Haut ins Schwärmen geraten, und dazu diese leuchtenden Farben ihrer Augen und Haare… das ist praktisch schon das Erfolgsrezept, um einen Mädchen den Kopf zu verdrehen. Doch das ist es nicht, was mich an ihnen interessiert.

Sie reden nie, mit einen von uns. Weder im Unterricht, noch in den Pausen oder danach. Freunde scheinen sie keine zu haben. Ständig bleiben sie für sich alleine oder verbringen die Zeit mit ihren Brüdern. Manchmal habe ich den Eindruck, dass sie sich nicht mit uns abgeben wollen. Als stünden sie meilenweit über uns und seinen aus irgendeinem Grund etwas Besseres als wir. Wenn ich abends mal wieder schlaflos im Bett liege, frage ich mich, ob sie vielleicht einen guten Grund dafür haben. Womöglich sind sie ja tatsächlich irgendetwas Besonderes. Wahrscheinlicher ist allerdings, dass sie einfach nur abgehoben und eingebildet sind. Wenn ich dann beinahe schon in den Schlaf abgeglitten bin, bereits mehr träumend als wach, denke ich in solchen Nächten, dass sie womöglich Recht haben, sich von uns fern zu halten.

Jeder einzelne von ihnen strahlt eine Art Gefahr aus, die mich schaudern lässt. Und dann ihr Verhalten… Mit Ayato, Kanato und Laito haben es unsere Lehrer nicht leicht. Ständig schwänzen sie den Unterricht, wenn ihnen ein Fach nicht passt, geben dreiste Antworten oder halten es erst gar nicht für notwendig, dem Vortrag des Lehrers ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie tun, was ihnen passt, als hätten sie keinen Anlass, sich an Regeln zu halten. Auch von Subaru, der eine Klasse unter mir ist, hört man oft, dass er Schwierigkeiten verursacht. Anscheinend hat der Junge ein ziemliches Aggressionsproblem und wurde schon öfter wegen Zerstörung von Schuleigentum zitiert. Ein paar Mal habe ich selber beobachtet, wie er in der Pause auf die Fassade der Schule oder auf unschuldige Hecken und Blumen im Garten eingeschlagen hat, wenn er wegen irgendetwas wütend wurde. Nur Reiji und Shu scheinen brav zu sein, doch auch sie haben diese unbestimmte, gefährliche Ausstrahlung, die mich fasziniert und zugleich abschreckt.

Manche meiner Mitschüler halten die eigenbrötlerische – und vor allem eigensinnige – Art der Sakamaki-Brüder für rebellisch und bewundern sie dafür, dass sie sich nicht alles gefallen lassen. Ihr ablehnendes, mysteriöses Gehabe bringt sie dazu, ihnen in der Klasse und der Pause verträumte, schwärmerische Blicke zuzuwerfen, sie als „so tiefgründig und geheimnisvoll“ zu bezeichnen. Sie irren sich alle. Ich weiß, dass die Jungs ein Geheimnis haben, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, worum es dabei geht.

Mit den Sakamaki-Brüdern stimmt etwas nicht. Da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher. Und ich werde herausfinden, was.


	2. Ein verrückter Plan

„Die folgenden Aufgaben werden Sie bitte in Partnerarbeit lösen“, verkündete die Lehrerin, während sie unsere Arbeitsaufträge an die Tafel schreibt. Leicht genervt verdrehe ich die Augen. Partnerarbeit! Schon wieder! Was finden Lehrer nur immer an Partnerarbeit? Meine Mittschüler beginnen bereits, Blicke durch den Raum und über Köpfe wechselten und leise miteinander tuschelten, sich bereits ihre Partner suchten.  
„Ich arbeite lieber alleine“, erklang da plötzlich eine allzu vertraute Stimme. Ich wandte meinen Kopf zur Seite und musste nicht suchen, um den Sprecher ausfindig zu machen. Sein leuchtender Rotschopf stach aus der meine meiner Klassenkammeraden deutlich hervor und war unmöglich zu übersehen. Ayato Sakamaki saß lässig auf seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und hatte die Arme locker vor dem Körper verschränkt. Das Grinsen, zu welchem sich seine Lippen verzogen hatten, könnte nicht selbstsicherer sein. Unsere Lehrerin blickte Ayato stirnrunzelnd an. „Die Aufgaben werden in Partnerarbeit gelöst“, erklärte sie unbeeindruckt. „Das gilt auch für Sie, Ayato“  
Man konnte den Moment sehen, in welchem sich der Ausdruck in Ayatos Gesicht änderte. Hatte er noch zuvor gelangweilt an die Tafel geschaut, so war seine Mimik nun eindeutig wacher. Lauernd meinte er „Das denke ich nicht. Jemanden, der mich bei meiner Arbeit nur behindert kann ich nicht gebrauchen.“  
Missbilligend starrte ich den rothaarigen Jungen an. Nur behindern… Er bildete sich wohl ein, weit über uns zu stehen! Wie kam er dazu? Nur gut, dass ich es bald herausfinden würde…  
Wenige Minuten später hatte sich die Lehrerin nicht von Ayato überreden lassen und verkündet, dass für ihn ganz bestimmt keine Ausnahme gemacht werden würde. Daraufhin hatte sich Ayato beleidigt aus dem Klassenzimmer verzogen. Niemand hatte ihn daran gehindert, wir waren es bereits gewohnt. Ich hatte mich schon oft gefragt, was er tat, wenn er den Unterricht schwänzte oder die Stunde vorzeitig verließ. Wo ging er hin?

Ich wartete noch einige Minuten, bevor ich an den sich leise miteinander Unterhaltenden Partnern vorbei nach vorne zu unserer Lehrerin ging. Fragend sah sie mich an, doch ich nahm mir einen Moment, bevor ich sprach. Um einen möglichst schwachen und zittrigen Ausdruck bemüht sagte ich schließlich mit bebender Stimme „Mir geht es nicht so gut… Könnte ich für einen kurzen Moment nach draußen gehen?“ Die Lehrerin sah mich prüfend an, und ich hoffte, dass ich meine Sache gut machte. Ich schwankte sogar ein wenig um den Eindruck von Unwohlsein zu verstärken. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich nicht so viel vorspielen musste. Mein Herz schlug rasch und unruhig in meinem Brustkorb. Ich war unglaublich aufgeregt! Jetzt durfte bloß nichts schiefgehen!  
Schließlich nickte die Lehrerin. „Ja, natürlich“, meinte sie mitfühlend „Nehmen Sie sich die Zeit, die sie brauchten.“ Ich warf ihr einen aufrichtig dankbaren Blick zu. Es kostete mich enorme Anstrengung, um nicht umgehend aus dem Raum zu stürmen. Stattdessen bemühte ich mich um einen schleppenden, schwachen Klang und nährte mich nur langsam der Tür. Kaum jedoch hatte ich sie hinter mir geschlossen und ich mich vergewissert, alleine im Flur zu sein, rannte ich los. Rasch eilte ich die Treppen hinunter, verließ das Schulgebäude und das Gelände. Ich lief zu der Straße hinüber, überquerte diese und bog schließlich in eine breite Seitengasse ein.  
Wie erwartet stand sie bereits da. Die schwarze Limousine. Das Auto der Sakamaki-Brüder. Ich hatte schon öfter beobachtet, wie sie den Wagen hier außerhalb des Sichtfelds der Leute parken ließen, von dort herüber zur Schule gingen und nach dem Unterricht von dort auch wieder fuhren. Eilig ging ich um den Wagen herum, zum Kofferraum. Als ich versuchte, ihn zu öffnen war er verschlossen. Natürlich, damit hatte ich gerechnet. Ich warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick die Straße hinunter um sicher zu gehen, dass mich niemand überraschen würde. Erst dann griff ich in die Tasche des Rockes meiner Schuluniform. Meine Finger ertasteten leicht den gebogenen, spitzen Draht und ich zog den Gegenstand hervor. Es war eine Büroklammer, welche ich bereits am Vorabend zurecht gebogen hatte. Obwohl ich es unzählige Male geübt hatte, brauchte ich doch einige Minuten, bis ich das Schloss des Kofferraums geknackt hatte. Dabei warf ich ständig nervöse Blicke über meine Schulter, immer in der Furcht, erwischt zu werden. Ich war so unruhig, dass mir die Büroklammer mehrmals aus den zitternden Fingern glitt und ich sie wieder vom Boden aufheben musste. Das Knacken von Schlössern hatte ich extra für diese Gelegenheit mit Hilfe von YouTube-Videos erlernt. Jetzt, als ich diese Fertigkeit zum ersten Mal unter realen Bedingungen einsetzte, erweis es sich als schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte.  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als sich die Klappe des Kofferraums endlich öffnen ließ. Ich hatte mir seit Wochen darüber Gedanken gemacht, hatte es schon lange geplant und war mir bis zum Schluss vollkommen sicher gewesen. Doch nun, da ich tatsächlich im Begriff war, es zu tun, war ich mir doch unsicher.

Krank. Krank und vollkommen verrückt. Das würde meine Aktion zutreffend beschreiben. Aber ich musste unbedingt erfahren, was es mit den Sakamaki-Brüdern auf sich hatte! Seit ich die Abendschule besuchte und die merkwürdigen, bleichen Jungen mit den leuchtenden Augen und dem eigenwilligen Verhalten bemerkt hatte, bekam ich sie nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken. Zunächst hatte ich sie nur verstohlen im Unterricht und auf den Gängen beobachtet, mich lediglich gewundert, weshalb sie so anders zu sein schienen, als meine übrigen Mitschüler. Doch der Verdacht, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmte, hatte sich mehr und mehr verhärtet und ließ mir keine Ruhe mehr. Etwas an ihnen war seltsam und ich musste herausfinden, was.   
Deshalb hatte ich vor, mich im Kofferraum ihrer Limousine zu verstecken um ihnen auf diese Weise unbemerkt zu ihrem Zuhause folgen zu können. Das war absolut verrückt! Doch nur so würde ich erfahren, was mit den Sakamaki-Brüdern nicht stimmte. Um hinter ihr Geheimnis zu kommen würde ich einfach alles tun.


	3. Verstecken spielen

Ich hielt es keinen Augenblick länger in diesem blöden Kofferraum aus! Wir schienen schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unterwegs zu sein und es war nicht abzusehen, was diese Tortur endlich ein Ende finden würde. Verdammt, warum hatte ich nicht besser nachgedacht! Ich hatte mir nicht vorgestellt, dass es so schlimm sein würde!

Der Kofferraum war nicht groß, sodass ich mich hatte zusammen rollen müssen, um in den engen Raum zu passen. Durch die verkrampfte Haltung schmerzte mittlerweile mein kompletter Körper. Außerdem war es hier drin so heiß und stickig, dass ich Angst hatte, zu ersticken, bevor wir angekommen waren. Ich spürte, wie meine Atemzüge immer schwerer und angestrengter wurden. Das Brummen des Motors dröhnte in meinen Ohren und verursachte ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in meinem Kopf, schien durch meinen ganzen, schmerzenden Körper zu vibrieren. Am Schlimmsten wurde es, wenn der Wagen über ein Schlagloch fuhr. Dann wurde ich durchgeschüttelt und musste mich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen konnte ich jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Das würde ordentliche Blutergüsse geben!  
Warum nur machte ich so einen Unsinn! Mittlerweile war ich mir nicht mehr sicher, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Wenn mich die Sakamaki-Brüder entdeckten… Sie würden bestimmt nicht begeistert sein. War es tatsächlich so eine gute Idee gewesen? Jeder von ihnen hatte diese beängstigende, düstere Ausstrahlung, welche ich beinahe schon als brutal bezeichnen würde. Erst jetzt wurde mir wirklich bewusst, dass ich so gut wie gar nichts – eigentlich überhaupt nichts – über die Sakamaki-Brüder wusste.

Ich konnte das nicht tun! Sobald wir ankamen würde ich mich davon schleichen, ohne sie zu beobachten, wie ich es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Ja, genau das war es. Ich würde einfach verschwinden, bevor sie mich erst bemerken konnten. Wenn niemand erfuhr, was ich getan hatte, würde es auch keine Konsequenzen geben. Aber dann würde ich auch niemals hinter das Geheimnis der Sakamakis kommen. Würde nicht erfahren, weshalb sie so unnatürlich blass waren und immer so mysteriös taten. Ich würde mich vorwerfen, eine wunderbare Chance vertan zu haben… Nein! Ich konnte nicht einfach so gehen, ohne erfahren zu haben, was ich wissen wollte! So leicht gab ich ganz bestimmt nicht auf!

Gerade, als ich den Entschluss gefasst hatte, durchzuhalten und mich nicht von diesen Unannehmlichkeiten einschüchtern zu lassen, spürte ich, wie der Wagen langsamer wurde. Nur wenig später bleiben wir stehen und der Motor wurde abgeschaltet. Ich hörte, wie sich Türen öffneten, kurz darauf zugeschlagen wurden. Stimmen redeten, wurden jedoch durch die Wände des Kofferraums gedämpft, sodass ich nichts verstehen konnte. Wir waren endlich da! Unwillkürlich entschlüpfte mir ein leiser Laut der Erleichterung. Jetzt musste ich nur noch warten bis…

Plötzlich wurde es heller um mich herum, die durchdringende Schwärze des Kofferraums verschwand und ich begriff, dass jemand die Klappe geöffnet haben musste. Was? Aber…! Da wurde ich auch schon grob am Arm gepackt und unsanft auf dem engen Kofferraum gezerrt. Meine verkrampften Muskeln und Nerven protestierten heftig und ich schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Das tat weh!  
Ich wurde auf dem Boden abgesetzt und brauchte einen Moment, um mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden. Als ich mich wieder gefangen hatte, blickte ich zögerlich auf. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf, bereute es im nächsten Augenblick zutiefst.

Vor mir ragte alle sechs Sakamaki- Brüder auf und starrten mich an.


	4. Sechs Brüder

„Na wen haben wir denn da?“, säuselte Laito und musterte mich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Lässig kam er auf mich zu. Sein Gang erinnerte mich an den, einer Raubkatze. Einer Raubkatze, die gerade ihre nächste Beute entdeckt hat… Seine irritierend grünen Augen schienen intensiv zu leuchten, er betrachtete mich mit offenkundigem Amüsement. Instinktiv wich ich vor ihm zurück, doch er folgte mir einfach. Währenddessen griff er mit seiner Hand an den Fedora auf seinem roten Haar, rückte den Hut – welcher schon regelrecht obligatorisch für ihn zu sein schien – zurecht. Mit dem Rücken stieß ich hart gegen das Auto, konnte nun nicht mehr weiter zurück.  
„Ein blinder Passagier, so wie es aussieht.“ Erschrocken schrie ich auf und zuckte zusammen, als eine vertraute Stimme mir diese Worte ins Ohr raunte. Mein Kopf zuckte herum und ich sah direkt in Ayatos Augen. Der Blick mit dem er mich musterte ließ mich schaudern. So glühend, durchdringend – regelrecht hungrig! Furchtsam stolperte ich einen Schritt zurück, weg von ihm. Und pralle umgehend gegen einen stabilen Körper. Sofort schließen sich Hände fest um meine Oberarme. Zu fest! Panisch keuche ich auf, was die Person hinter mir zum Lachen bringt. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, wir würden dich nicht bemerken?“, fragt Laito in diesem Tonfall, der immer etwas so klingt, als würde er seinen Gegenüber verspotten. Nun, in diesem Fall scheint es ja auch tatsächlich Spott zu sein. „Wie naiv ihr Menschen doch seid!“ Moment mal! Warte…! „Lass mich los!“ Ich möchte ihn wütend anknurren, doch meine Stimme klingt hilflos und furchtsam. Anstatt mich endlich frei zu geben packte Laito nur noch fester zu, was mich aufwimmern ließ.  
Ayato lehnte sich zu mir. Plötzlich war seine Hand an meiner Kehle. Unsanft zwang er mich, meinen Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, sodass mein Hals vollkommen offen vor ihm lag. „Was…“, stammelte ich verwirrt, brach jedoch keuchend ab, als Ayato auf einmal sein Gesicht ganz nah an meine Kehle brachte. „Du riechst echt gut!“ murmelte er. „Es wird meiner Wenigkeit ein Vergnügen sein, von dir zu kosten.“ Was? Was soll das heißen? Noch während ich mich wunderte sah ich, wie Ayato seinen Mund öffnete, als wolle er mich – beißen? „Ayato-kun…“, keuchte verwirrt. Als ich seine Zähne aufblitzen sehe, schreie ich leise vor Schreck auf. Nein! Verdammt! Seine Zähne…! Entsetzt starrte ich die langen, scharfen Fangzähne an, die so gefährlich dicht an meinem Hals waren. Panisch versuchte ich, mich von Laito, loszureißen, doch sein Griff war unerbittlich. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so stark sein! Sein Gesicht nährte sich von der anderen Seite meinen Hals an, ich konnte seine Nase kalt an meiner Haut fühlen. Ich schluchzte auf und spürte Tränen heiß hinter meinen Lidern brennen. „Nicht…“, keuchte verzweifelt.  
Auf einmal erklang ein hartes Räuspern und eine ruhige aber kalte Stimme. „Ayato! Laito! Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.“ Reiji! Meine Augen zuckten zu ihm hinüber. Der Zweitälteste der Sakamakis musterte seine Brüder missbilligend. Tatsächlich zog sich Ayato von mir zurück. Als Laito mich ruckartig losließ konnte ich mich nicht mehr selbst aufrecht halten und stürzte zu Boden. Zitternd stand ich auf und starrte die sechs Jungs verunsichert an.  
„Sich einfach so in ein fremdes Auto zu schleichen…“, meinte Reiji gereizt „Wie unhöflich.“ Ich zuckte zusammen. „E-es tut mir leid!“, stotterte ich hastig. Hektisch huschten meine Augen umher, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Irgendeinem! Doch die Sakamakis hatten sich so um mich herum positioniert, dass sie in einem Halbkreis standen. Egal, in welche Richtung ich rannte, ich musste auf jeden Fall an einem von ihnen vorbei.


	5. Was hast du hier zu suchen

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?“ Reijis Stimme klang ruhig, machte jedoch eindeutig klar, dass ich nicht um eine Antwort herumkommen würde. Während ich noch darum bemüht war, mir eine Erklärung zu überlegen, die mein Handeln nicht ganz so nach Spionage aussehen ließ, nahmen Subarus Züge einen zornerfüllten Ausdruck an. „Antworte gefälligst!“, fauchte er und schlug plötzlich auf die Rosenhecke ein, neben welcher er stand. Überrascht schrie ich auf, sah, wie weiße Blütenblätter wild aufstoben und schwer zu Boden segelten.  
Die Reaktion seiner Brüder auf Subarus unvermittelten Zornesausbruch war deutlich zurückhaltender. Reiji seufzte nur leise und verdrehte seine Augen, Laito gab ein leises Kichern von sich während Kanato seinem Teddy leise etwas zuflüsterte. Subaru hingegen funkelte mich weiterhin gereizt an. Ich sollte mich wohl wirklich mit einer Antwort beeilen…  
Da mir nichts Besseres einfiel und es jetzt ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr machte, beschloss ich, genauso gut gleich mit der Wahrheit herausrücken zu können. „Mit euch stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht!“, stieß ich schließlich hervor. Rasch, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen konnte, sprach ich weiter. „Ihr verhaltet euch immer so merkwürdig. Tut so geheimnisvoll und behandelt uns andere, als wärt ihr etwas Besseres! Niemand scheint irgendetwas über euch zu wissen und man sieht euch nie außerhalb der Schule. Das ist doch nicht normal! Deshalb! Ich wollte wissen, was mit euch los ist.“ Die Sakamaki-Brüder hatten meiner Erklärung schweigend gelauscht, sechs Augenpaare hatte mich die ganze Zeit über konzentriert fixiert gehabt.  
„Ah! Die Kleine ist neugierig…“, schmunzelte Laito und sein Tonfall ließ die Worte irgendwie falsch klingen… „Was stellen wir denn nun mit dieser Schnüfflerin an?“ Die Art, wie er die Frage formulierte und dabei einen amüsierten Blick mit Ayato austauschte, gefiel mir überhaupt nicht. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass jemand weiß, was du vorhattest?“ Reijis Frage beunruhigte mich und erneut zuckten meine Augen nervös umher, auf der Suche nach einer Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Doch da war keine Chance… Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte ich, zu behaupten, ich hätte Freunden davon erzählt. Doch irgendetwas verriet mir, dass es keine gute Idee wäre, die Sakamakis anzulügen. Verneinend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. Und jetzt? Verdammt! Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?  
Reiji musterte mich nachdenklich. „Sie zu beseitigen würde so viele Umstände machen“, verkündete er dann. Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. Beseitigen? Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen! „Man würde sie vermissen“, gab Ayato zu bedenken „Aber nicht lange. Nur wieder eine von diesen Ausreißerinnen. Bedauerlich aber nicht weiter von Interesse.“ Nun war er es, dem mein entsetzter Blick galt. Er hatte im ernsthaftem Tonfall gesprochen, nicht so geklungen, als würde er bloß scherzen. Als der rothaarige Unruhestifter meine Fassungslosigkeit bemerkte, breitete sich ein freches, unverschämtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Wobei es eigentlich eine Verschwendung wäre…“  
Panisch ließ ich meinen Blick über die Runde der Brüder gleiten, suchte in ihren Gesichtern nach irgendeinem Anzeichen, dass sie sich nur einen Spaß mit mir erlaubten, mir nur Angst einjagen wollten. Doch bei keinem von ihnen konnte ich etwas dergleichen entdecken. Sie meinten es ernst! Sie wollten wirklich…! „Hört mal, Jungs…“, begann ich mit einer Stimme, von der ich mir wünschte, sie klänge nicht ganz so verzweifelt. „Ich habe nichts mitbekommen. Ihr könnt mich einfach gehen lassen, und wir vergessen die ganze Sache?“ Knapp schüttelte Reiji den Kopf. „Zu riskant“, verkündete er in seinem üblichen, unbeeindruckten Tonfall. „Wenn wir dich gehen lassen, wirst du weiterhin versuchen, etwas über uns herauszufinden. Das wäre nur lästig für uns.“ Wie konnte er nur so nüchtern darüber sprechen, fragte ich mich schockiert. Sie sprachen hier darüber, mich umzubringen, und er verhielt sich, als würde er mir gerade mitteilen, dass die nächste Klassenarbeit verschoben wurde! Hilfesuchend sah ich zu Shu, welcher bisher nichts gesagt hatte. Vielleicht würde er… Doch der älteste der Sakamaki-Brüder starrte gelangweilt zur Seite, als ginge ihn das alles nicht das Geringste an.  
„Und wenn ich verspreche-„ Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn Ayato fiel mir grob ins Wort. „Versprechen?“, meinte er und sein Tonfall hatte etwas Lauerndes „Versprechungen von jemandem wie dir bedeuten uns nichts.“ Von… jemandem wie mir? Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder heißen!

„Können wir sie nicht einfach behalten?“


	6. Eine neue Opferbraut

Auf Kanatos Worte hin folgte Schweigen seitens der Sakamaki-Brüder. Es war Laito, der schließlich die Stille brach. Mit einem Blick, als würde er eine angebotene Ware im Einkaufsladen begutachten, taxierte er mich von Oben bis Unten. „Ja, warum nicht?“, meinte er dann süffisant grinsend. Plötzlich und so schnell, dass ich nicht die geringste Chance hatte, zu reagieren, war sein Kopf an meinem Hals. In der Sekunde darauf spürte ich seine Zunge über die Haut an meinem Hals lecken. Was zum…! Aufgebracht stieß ich ihn grob von mir weg. „Was sollte das denn! Spinnst du?“, fauchte ich und sah ihn irritiert an. Dann schnappte ich erschrocken nach Luft, denn seine grünen Augen begannen, bedrohlich aufzuleuchten und er starrte mich mit einem Ausdruck an, als habe ich genauso reagiert, wie er es gehofft hatte. Leise lachte er auf und meinte an seine Brüder gewandt „Sie schmeckt so süß! Mit ihr werden wir bestimmt eine Menge Spaß haben.“  
„Wir hatten schon so lange keine Opferbraut mehr. Meiner Wenigkeit würde es gefallen, endlich mal wieder eine Beute ständig zur Verfügung zu haben“, mischte sich nun auch Ayato ein. Verwirrt runzelte ich dir Stirn. Okay… das Thema beseitigen schien nun ja vom Tisch zu sein, aber mir gefiel nicht, welche Wendung die Überlegungen der Sakamaki-Brüder genommen zu haben schienen… Opferbraut? Beute? Was geschah hier gerade?  
„M-moment mal!“, stammelte ich etwas konsterniert „Wovon redet ihr da? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht bei euch bleiben!“ Ich spürte, wie Laito in mein Haar griff, sich eine Strähne um den Finger wickelte und mit meinem Haar spielte. Verdammt, das ziepte!  
Die Brüder unterhielten sich weiter, als habe ich nichts gesagt. Oder als interessiere sie meine Meinung überhaupt nicht. Reiji musterte mich mit einem abschätzigen Blick, nickte dann. „Passen würde sie. Dann wäre das beschlossen.“  
Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, da Ayatos Zunge in diesem Moment erneut über meinen Hals glitt. Ich versuchte, ihn von mir zu stoßen, doch plötzlich lagen meine Hände auf dem Rücken, wurden dort festgehalten. Ein leises, selbstgefälliges Kichern strich über mein Ohr. Laito! Wie hatte er so schnell…? Ich glaubte, etwas Spitzes, Kaltes an der dünnen, empfindlichen Haut meiner Halsbeuge zu spüren. Seine Zähne…! Fangzähne! Er würde doch nicht…!  
„Ihr beide! Wie oft soll ich euch noch sagen, dass ihr solche Aktivitäten auf eure Zimmer beschränken sollt?“ Reijis scharf gesprochener Einwand rettete mich, denn Ayato und Laito zogen sich tatsächlich von mir zurück. Dabei glaubte ich, Ayato etwas knurren zu hören, was verdächtig nach „Spielverderber! Meiner Wenigkeit steht das Vergnügen zu!“ klang. „Danke“, murmelte ich an Reiji gewandt. Dieser sah mich gleichgültig an. „Deine Dankbarkeit ist unnötig.“  
„Da du von nun an bei uns leben wirst, solltest du dich uns nun endlich vorstellen. Wie ist dein Name?“, meinte er kurz darauf. Irritiert zuckte ich zusammen. „Ich werde nicht…“ Mein Protest wurde umgehend durch den gereizten Blick erstickt, den er mir zuwarf. Seine Stimme behielt den höflichen, gedämpften Tonfall bei, doch die Warnung in seiner Stimmlage war eindeutig. „Ich habe dir eine direkte Frage gestellt! Eine Antwort zu verweigern zeugt von schlechten Manieren.“ Es war wohl wirklich besser, wenn ich ihn nicht noch mehr gegen mich aufbrachte.  
„Rin Kuronara“, antwortete ich hastig. Laito warf mir einen interessierten Blick zu, meinte: „Du bist in der gleichen Klasse wie Ayato und Kanato, nicht wahr?“  
„Das stimmt“, bestätigte ich verwundert. Das war ihm aufgefallen? „Und was das mit euch leben angeht… ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht bei euch bleiben! Und eure… Opferbraut?... werden. Was auch immer das sein soll…“  
„Machst du immer so ein Theater?“ Die ruhige, müde Stimme überraschte mich, da ich sie zuerst nicht zuordnen konnte. Erst nach einem Augenblick wurde mir bewusst, dass es Shu war, der gesprochen hatte. Ich hatte noch nie mitbekommen, dass er redete. Irritiert wandte ich mich zu ihm, sah den jungen, blondhaarigen Mann mit den tiefblauen Augen, die man so selten zu hören bekam, gegen den Wagen gelehnt. „Du bist so laut…“, meinte er, blickte mich mit einem Ausdruck reinster Gleichgültigkeit an. „Wie lästig…“ Ich war so perplex, dass er überhaupt redete, dass mir keine Erwiderung einfallen mochte.  
„Uns ist es egal, ob du willst oder nicht. Wir lassen dir keine Wahl.“ Kanato nutzte die Gelegenheit meines Schweigens. Das fröhliche, überglückliche Lächeln, zu welchem sich sein Mund verzogen hatte und welches nicht bezaubernder sein könnte, stand im Gegensatz zu seinen bedrohlichen Worten und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Es gibt nur eine Tatsache, mit der du dich so schnell wie möglich abfinden musst“, fügte Reiji hinzu, und seine Augen fixierten mich fest und lauernd. „Du bist unsere Beute. Dein Blut gehört von nun an uns.“ Fassungslos starrte ich in die Runde der Sakamakis, deren Blicke allesamt auf mich gerichtet waren. Ihre Augen… Sie sahen aus, als würden sie glühen! Dass konnte nicht sein! Es war schlichtweg nicht möglich, nicht natürlich… „Beute… Blut… ich verstehe nicht…“, stammelte ich lahm, während sich das Grauen langsam meiner Glieder bemächtigte.  
Seine Hand an meiner Schulter, die mich grob zu ihm herumzerrte, zwang mich dazu, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ayato zu richten. Hätte es sein fester Griff nicht unmöglich gemacht, wäre ich vor Entsetzen zurückgeprallt, vor dem Ausdruck, welcher auf seinen Zügen lag. Er grinste grausam und voller bedrohlicher Vorfreude, in seinen Augen stand der gleiche Hunger, den ich zuvor bereits bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Du wolltest doch wissen, was es mit uns auf sich hat“, verkündete er, und sein Tonfall sprach von nichts anderem als Gefahr. „Sieht so aus, als müsstest du uns dafür nicht hinterher spionieren. Du wirst mehr über uns erfahren, als dir lieb sein wird…“  
Ein lauter Knall ließ mich zusammenzucken, ein erstickter Schreckenslaut entwand sich meiner Kehle. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich entsetzt zu Subaru, der seine Faust kraftvoll gegen den Baum neben ihm geschlagen hatte. Seine Hand lag noch immer an dem Stamm, dort, wo seine ungezügelte Gewalt den Baum getroffen hatte, war die Rinde zersplittert, wie zersprungen, und eine tiefe Grube war in den Stamm hineingetrieben. Zähnefletschend und mit einer wilden, tiefen Wut in den Augen, welche ich körperlich zu spüren glaubte starrte der Jüngste der Sakamakis uns an.  
„Nun macht schon! Redet nicht drum herum! Sagt ihr doch einfach, dass sie unter Vampiren gelandet ist!“

Vampire!


End file.
